The Wolf Among Us Season 2
by strong man
Summary: Bigby decides to save Mr Toad & his son after killing d bring them back but because of this both are more open about their true feeling. Meanwhile, Woody had taken up on modeling and Hans was his camera man and about the love affair of Beauty and Beast...lets just say that things don't work out between the two


_**This is my first story of The Wolf Among Us by Telltale Games, I played it to the end and people thing that Snow and Bigby are in love with each other but only in the comics, that's it...anyway I disagreed with her on everything and now I'm about to hate on her more the ever you even known in this story**_

**_Pairings:_** Mr Toad/Bigby, Woody/Bigby **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **October 15 2013

_**Rated: **_M (Duh)

While Nerissa walked towards the woodlands, Bigby was coming up to her"Nerissa...wait up" He called making her stop and turned around

"Bigby..what is it? She said

"I wanted to talk to you about the farm" He said feeling sorry for his friend and his son

"Okay...what about it? She asked

"Tell me about the farm cause I never been to one" As he said before, wolves don't do well on those things

"Well for starters, it like a petting zoo and you have to sleep all night in the cold while the owner gwts warm in his bed" He said and at that moment, Bigby got in his first form of a warewolve which was yellow eyes and facial hair

"Thanks..I gotta go" He said before running off to his apartment while Nerissa just gone on about her walk

He bursted in the lobby growling and went to the stairs, luckily the police was fired for sleeping on the job

Snow was on important calls in her office when she heard footsteps coming closer causing her to get scared but when she saw Bigby coming trough the door, she thankfully returned to business

Bigby growled at Snow making her notice "What with you Bigby? She said hanging up the phone

Without having time to react, he used his hand to grab her, raising her in the air then with his other...he sticked the middle finger deep into her chin

Her eyes began to get big as a blood started to come down her cheek and tried to make an angry face at him but couldn't as she was no match for his strength

Only a short time to grab him trying to get free then she died and Bigby throw her into the books that made lots of noise

He then transformed back to normal before going to the mirror

Mirror Mirror what the fuck...tell me the location of the truck" He said and the magic mirror did his job in showing him

He growled when he saw Bigby and his son get off then eyes wondered

"I can tell what you are thinking" The mirror said raising an eyebrow knowing him all too well

"Fine you caught me...I've "may" have romantic feelings for my long-time friend" He admitted his sexuality but in a undeceivable way

Yeah...you look like a kind of guy looking for romance, I've seen the way you look at her" The mirror said referring to Mrs. Snow

"What...that's disgusting, I never liked her like that" He said while his arms were crossed with a disgusted grin

"I doubt that seeing that others see the clues" The mirror said which lead him to scoffed

"What are you going to do? It asked

"I'm going to find Toad and TJ" He said no longer in contact with the mirror but going to apartment room and closed the door while the magic mirror just shut itself off

**(o)**

Collin was having his last beer when Bibby walked it then stopped drinking

"Bigby...how's it going buddy? He said smiling but walked passed him "I'm going to the farm" He said not looking at him

"You can't be serious" The pig said shocked walking to him

"Some people do crazy thing when their in love" looking at him with a smirk before going out the door leaving Collin's mouth to drop

He walked outside and on the edge of the sidewalk, he waited for a taxi cab cause luckily there was one around the corner so he puts up a thumbs up in order for him to stop

"Where to? The driver said as Bigby got in" Toad's apartment" He said as he closed the cab door then the driver started towards that destination

* * *

><p>Once at the apartment, Bgiby said to the driver to wait here and he did so while he ran inside, he kicked open the door, ran upstairs, opened Toad's room and grabbed the coat (Donkey-skin) then ran back to the cab<p>

"To the Farm" He said to the driver and he went on as ordered then he planed out the rescue

TJ was crying in the corner of the stall they were staying in, his father comforted him by letting his son rest on his right man-boob

"How long are we suppose to be here? TJ asked

"Bigby said that we going to not stay long" His father said patting his head but that made TJ cuddle up to his boob

Mr Toad looked up into the night sky wishing that they will ever see home again

* * *

><p>Bigy got out of the taxi cab with the coat in his hand and gave the driver the money<p>

"Thanks" He said giving him 100$ in cash and closed the cab door

"You welcome" He said before driving away with the cash then Bigby looked towards where the two Toads were staying at

"Hang in there" He said before putting on coat to blend in with the rest of the animals and was lucky enough to know that Donkeys are very stupid so he began his stealth mode at the fence

Though both Toads can walk like humans but they rest walk like regular animals , he couldn't blow his cover so he walked like the animals

Overall, he didn't like to get his knees dirty so he transformed into his werewolf form which had came to all fours

He walked passed the cows and pigs witch he felt the need to look back, Snow didn't send Collin but must've hated these two due to girls fear of anything slimy, gross and disgusting

Snow was in his past now and he continued on to the Donkey which are normally called Jack-ass then went right on through them but wasn't easy as they tried to mount him like he was one of their own and he shook them off then ran out in the open

TJ smelled something awful and cover hid nose making his father so he got up and walked outside when he saw the beast coming towards them

"It's an Ogre" TJ said to his dad before running up to him, cuddling up to him and then beast stopped

"I don't know what you want but leave my son alone" He he shouted forcing him to get up even closer causing TJ to cower in fear but his father just squinted his eyes

The beast removed his head and it turned out to be Bigby so TJ carefully walked up to him

"Hey TJ" He said in a quite way before his father also came over" Bigby?" He said unbelieving it

"Pack you bags cause your going home" He said but Mr Toad feared Snow might find out so he asked" He whispered to him that he killed her before covering TJ's ears cause he was too young to hear about death

Mr Toad looked down and always knew that Bigby was violent but not THIS violent so just faced him then hugged him tightly while saying thank you which was very weird seeing that he felt like it was the right thing to do since she did say that he and his son would have to go anyways, money or not

"Come on" He raised the coat urging them to get in so Toad told his son to hold his breath cause it stinks and he did as him then they got in with him, Bigby put the cover back down

They started to go to the entrance and when they got in the clear, the three got uncovered

"Okey...so what're we gonna do now? Toad asked

"I'm gonna call a former enemy of mine to come" He said pulling out his phone

"Okay...we'll be over here then" He said before he and his son gone to sit down

"We're finally going home? TJ asked laying his head on his fathers shoulder

"That's right son...now that's Bigby's here! He said to him happily then looked at his best friend and because of this, he now likes him quite a lot and I mean like-like him

* * *

><p>The Woodsman aka Woody as the nickname Bigby gave him was living life as a homosexual man like modeling gay underwear, striping and posing in his bed when his phone ring forcing him to pick it up<p>

"Hello? He said

"Woddy...I need you to do me a favor

"Sure, What is it? He asked getting off the bed

"I need you to pick me and the Toads up at the farm" He said over the phone then both hung up then Woody sighed while putting on his pants before heading out the door

He got in Toad's car and drove to his destination he was old

"Well...is he coming? Toad said comforting his son

"Yeah...he'll be here as soon as he can" He said before going to sit with by Mr Toads side and slowly placed him arm around him hoping he wouldn't notice but he did as he placed his head on his shoulder showing that he was forever grateful to him then TJ saw him coming and alerted his dad

Bigby stood up and waited for him to stop then when he rolled down the window, Mr Toad discovered that it was the Woodsman but his best friend looked at him

"It's okay...he's through fighting" He said smiling before getting in the back, TJ followed him while his father went to get their luggage out of Flycatcher's truck

He may be small but he can carry a lot and once that was gathered, Woody told him to put them in his trunk and he did before getting in with Bigby

TJ was already sleep cause the Farm was way out from Fabletown and Woody started his truck, backed up and drove off

Bigby and Mr Toad looked at each other then smiled and put one hand on the seat, inch by inch they went towards one another

Woody looked in his review mirror and looked at the two, he smiled then looked back to focus on the road

_**Just for record they made Snow looks like she was on drugs in the game and that's why I had to kill her cause the Disney version of her is better and the fact that I made Woody a underwear model is that I thought that it's seems more of his tastes**_

_**Weather you like the romance or not...don't waste your time and frame me. I really have no reason as to why I think Bigby and Mr Toad as a couple but somehow I do**_


End file.
